


Rumlow

by roman_numeral



Series: What Once Was... I Wish I Could Go Back [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brain Damage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman_numeral/pseuds/roman_numeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Rumlow comes up with a plan, a plan to get Winter and himself away from HYDRA, away from Pierce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumlow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thanks to everyone who has commented and left kudos, Thank You! :D

The plan doesn’t go smoothly but the job is done, the asset never fails. 

They’re in a room, in a small but comfortable bed and Rumlow’s mind is wandering. 

Sometimes Rumlow comes up with a plan, a plan to get Winter and himself away from HYDRA, away from Pierce. The times Rumlow is allowed to take Winter, after their coupling, Rumlow dreams of places they can go. It would have to be a place that no one even knows exists, a place with few technological advances so they can’t be tracked down. Maybe they can live in a small cottage where Brock would have to bring in firewood so they don’t freeze. 

But it’s an impossibility. 

One of the first things Rumlow was asked when joining HYDRA was about his family. They have his parents address, his ex-wife’s, they know where his two daughters go to school. They know everything, it’s a sure way to keep everyone in line. 

Rumlow curses his cowardness, his stupidity in ever joining HYDRA in his younger years, but then he comes to the realization that if he had never joined he would never had laid eyes on Winter. And that’s just something that he can’t fathom. 

Winter mewls against his chest and Rumlow holds onto him tighter. One arm on Winter’s waist and the other caressing the flesh and bone arm. 

Winter kisses Brock’s collarbone and Rumlow smiles at Winter’s boldness. 

Winter’s only been out of cryo for four days and already he’s warming up to him. It helps that pheromones remember. 

Brock’s held Winter in his arms, helped him through his heats countless times but Winter never remembers, however his pheromones do and that makes things easier. 

Rumlow tries not to think about the logistics of their ‘relationship‘.

In the beginning, many men had been ’tasked’ with easing Winter’s heat, they all failed. Suppressants and cryo were used instead, they worked for a time, they don’t work anymore. 

Men were once again tasked with ‘helping’ the Winter Soldier but it was Rumlow that Winter ended up responding to. Winter’s pheromones remember him now and they accept him. 

It doesn’t mean the other men don’t take advantage. They still use Winter however they want and there’s nothing Brock can do about it. He’s a leader and he has power but the one with ultimate power over the Winter Soldier is Alexander Pierce, and Pierce is a sick man. 

It’s Winter’s first day in heat, they have already knotted and the heat has subsided a bit already. But it isn’t completely gone, maybe one more time and the heat will disappear.   
Pierce is gone, ‘mourning’ his friend and smoothing things out with the counsel, so he won’t be interrupting them, demanding Winter serve him instead. Brock has at least a couple of days with Winter and he’s going to make them count, he is going to make Winter feel good. It doesn’t matter that Winter won’t remember this, won’t remember Brock’s gentle caresses, his sweet words, and passionate kisses. 

Winter’s moments of peace are always short, so brief Brock sometimes wonders if they actually happened. But for the few instances that Winter is allowed out of his ice box for a little too long and starts remembering events, Brock wants Winter to have at least one good memory of him among all the shitty ones that will most likely prevail his mind. It doesn’t matter that as soon as Winter shows signs of regaining his memory he will be wiped, that he will forget everything. If ever Winter looks at Brock’s face and remembers Brocks name he wants Winter to know that amongst all the bad that was done to him (some by Rumlow’s own hand) he did care for him and that he did what he could in his own cowardly way. 

 

 


End file.
